This invention relates to improvements in electronic voice simulating devices.
Electronic devices for simulating the acoustical output or audible tone generated by a human larynx from which speech is articulated in the oral cavity, are already known. Such devices are expensive, require precise adjustments and are intended exclusively for use as a medical prothesis.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a voice tone simulating device that is considerably less expensive and more convenient to use in artificially articulating speech, including use for amusement purposes as a toy.